


Team captain

by akaashis_glasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Kozume Kenma, Hurt Kuroo Tetsurou, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashis_glasses/pseuds/akaashis_glasses
Summary: Kuroo is bad at taking care of himself and Kenma doesn't like it
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu angst teehee





	Team captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [from top to bottom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660521) by [The_Conquering_Weirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Conquering_Weirdo/pseuds/The_Conquering_Weirdo). 



"Kuro, have you been sleeping lately?" Kenma asks, worry and concern apparent in his voice. "Yeah, why" the bed-headed male flatly replied, too focused on his phone to actually pay attention to the conversation currently going on, the small blonde sighed "Why'd I bother asking, of course you haven't. Kuro your eyebags are huge, how long has it been since you slept?" "I don't know." The bed headed male put his earbuds in, already knowing where this was going, and just wanted to relax after the long day the universe had in store for him. The blonde pulled the bed headed males earbuds out and took his phone "Don't even think about ignoring me, Kuro. I've had enough of you just.. ignoring me every time I talk to you about this!" The blonde then pulled the dark haired male by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look at the blonde. The bed headed male didn't reply, he knew better, "Kuro, you need to eat and sleep! Just because you're the captain doesn't mean you don't have to take care of yourself, Kuro the first years, especially Lev will follow your influence and stop taking care of themselves!" The blonde raised his voice, not enough for it to be considered yelling, but just enough for his voice to be louder. "They know better than that Kenma, they're not idiots! And besides, what does it even matter if I don't 'take care' of myself?!" The bed headed male dared yelling, the blonde snapped at that "KURO YOU'RE STILL A HUMAN FUCKING BEING YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS! YOU'RE GONNA GET GRAVELY FUCKING ILL IF YOU DON'T! WHAT ABOUT ME, KURO?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN TO ME IF YOU DIED!" The bed headed male lowered his gaze "I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT IDIOT. I'D CRY NON STOP, I'D BE FUCKING DEVASTATED AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'LL MOVE ON EVENTUALLY BECAUSE I WON'T, I WON'T AND YOU KNOW IT!" Tears began falling from the bed headed males eyes, and landing on the blondes lap. "KURO, I NEED YOU HERE, I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE!" "I..- I'm sorry… K..- Kenma I'm so-" the bed headed male sobbed out, but ended up being cut off by the blonde "Don't fucking apologize." He hissed out, and held the darker haired male close "Don't apologize, because I won't accept it yet. Not until you've eaten and fell asleep, and definitely not until you've let it all out" the blonde noted the way the darker haired males body trembled every now and then, the way the darker haired male curled up around him and squeezed him, sobbing into his shoulder. Tears kept streaming down the darker haired males cheeks as he hugged the blonde tightly, loud sobs wrenching their way out of his throat, the blonde softly playing with his hair and kissing the darker haired males cheeks, after 40 minutes the darker haired male stopped crying and calmed down, the blonde was currently cooking (by cooking I mean boiling Maru Chan Ramen) for a very sleepy certain bed headed male. "Feel better?" The blonde asked "Yeah, a lot better" the bed headed male yawned, a small smile found its way onto the blondes lips at that, "Good".

__________________________________

"Thish ish reawwy good, almosht too good." The bed headed male said, mouth filled with ramen, the blonde giggled "That's because you didn't eat for so long" the blonde put his hand on the bed headed males cheek as the bed headed male chewed and swallowed his food, the bed headed male smiled and finished his food "I'll wash you then you're going to sleep, okay?" The blonde said, the bed headed nodded in reply.

__________________________________

The bed headed male got into the warm bath the blonde had started, the blonde gently poured water over the bed headed males head, flatting his hair in the process. The blonde then started washing the darker haired males hair, massaging his scalp and ruffling his hair, the darker haired male hummed at this, a smile spreading across his face as he leaned into the touch. The blonde smiled and poured water over the darker haired males hair, making sure all the soap was out, he then moved to washing his body, taking in his muscular build, the way the darker haired males body relaxed under his touch, the blonde was happy his boyfriend stopped bottling his feelings and ate, the darker haired male really did mean the world to the blonde, and it broke his heart when he saw him like that, he looked sick, and the blonde hated it, but a small hissing sound and a "Kenma.. Are you okay?" Pulled the blonde from his thoughts, he looked at the darker haired male "I'm fine, Kuro, I was just thinking about how you were before" the blonde answered honestly before he started washing his boyfriend again.

__________________________________

The blonde softly hummed Love Like You, a song that always made the darker haired male feel better when he  
was sad, the blonde always wondered why that song was his comfort song, but never actually asked, he thought it'd be rude if he did. "Kozu?" The now sleepy darker haired male asked as he nuzzled into the blonde, his face buried in the crook of the blondes neck, the darker haired male was in no way small (well, maybe in some ways) but that didn't stop him from fitting in the blondes arms just right, like he was made to specifically be in the blondes thin, pale arms "Yes, Tetsu?" The blonde replied in a soft, soothing tone, he knew it made the darker haired male relax more, made him feel more vulnerable in a good way, and the blonde wanted to make his boyfriend feel so safe and protected, like he always did for the blonde. "Thank you, Kenken" the dark haired male smiled softly then fell asleep "You're welcome, Kuro" the blondes voice was all but a whisper as he kissed the sleeping males hair and fell asleep himself after a little

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I like NEVER see a fic where Kenma is taking care of Kuroo and like ik it's ooc but c'mon there is no way kuroo takes care of himself - anyways if you're reading this (which I doubt you are) I hope you enjoyed ig


End file.
